barger barn
by Tim Jones
Summary: Sponge Bob is fired after a April's fools Joke and decide's to make his own restaraunt.
1. Chapter 1

Burger Barn

"Are the first day of April or other wise known as April fools day a day for pranks to be played. Now I wonder what April fools day is like under the sea" pondered the narrator.

Sponge Bob is standing in his bed room with Gary.

"Meow" asked Gary.

"No Gary I will not play another prank"

"Meow" wondered Gary.

"Because" Said Sponge Bob sounding paranoid.

"Meow" said Gary.

"Fine Ill tell you!" yelled Sponge Bob as he starched to the top of the bed room.

Patrick is in his living room.

"I can't wait to get my revenge of Sponge Bob after Last year prank" Laughed Patrick evilly.

**( The prank )**

Sponge Bob and Patrick are out side.

"Te he" giggled Sponge Bob.

"Hay Patrick" Laughed Sponge Bob.

"Do you want some dounuts" sniggered Sponge Bob.

"Year sure I can go for a dounut" said Patrick.

Sponge Bob took out a box of Dounuts and gave it to Patrick, the whole time he was trying to contain his laughter he had a huge smile and red cheeks. Patrick opened the box.

"April fools" Burst out Sponge Bob.

"Wur hur. Where are all the dounuts?" asked Patrick.

"Patrick there are none it was a Joke" explained Sponge Bob

"Well that was really mean Sponge Bob" groaned Patrick.

"I'm sorry Patrick" said Sponge Bob looking guilty.

"Save it Square Pants" huffed Patrick tuning away.

**( Present Day ) **

Sponge is now sitting on his sofa with Gary. Sponge Bob is slouched and depressed.

"Mow" Said Gary.

"Well I gave him a box full of dounuts to say sorry" said Sponge Bob.

Patrick is sitting in his sand chair all grumpy.

"Then he gave a box of dounuts" complied Patrick.

Sponge Bob is still sitting on his sofa with Gary. And is still slouched and depressed.

"Mow" Said Gary.

"Well I have to get to work" Sponge Bob called.

Sponge Bob hoped up put on his hat and left for work.

"By Gary" called Sponge Bob by the door.

Sponge Bob wisthels as he walks to work he pass Patrick's rock. It opens and Patrick is stuck to it wherein a woman' stoking over his head. He pops down he begins to sneakily follows' Sponge Bob to the Krusty Krab. When the reached the Krusty Krab Patrick hide behind a rock wile Sponge bob went in side be hind the grill.

Patrick is crouched behind the rock.

"Know it is time" giggled Patrick.

He took of the stocking and put on a Terrible Mr Krabs Mask and whent in side the Krusty Krab. He took a bottle of kecup and shoot it on the flour.

"Arr Sponge Bob get out hear" called Patrick.

Sponge came out and saluted

"I, I Mr Krabs what do you need me to do" asked Sponge Bob.

"Clean that" said Patrick. Potting to a mess. Sponge bob raced over a started to clean it up.

Then he snuck over attached a hook on his clothes then backed away and pulled it.

Riiiip

Sponge Bobs clothes came right off.

Patrick burst out and Yelled "April fools Sponge Bob"

Patrick took it mof and left laughing wile Sponge Bob Ran back in to the kitchen.

Sponge Bob On the kitchen floor sobbing. Then he Pulled out a spear sate of clothes and put that on. MR Krabs came in to the kitchen form his office.

"Hurry up boy and make those patties if your wasting time your wasting money" said Mr Krabs then he slammed the door shut behind him.

"I know how to get back at Mr Krabs" Smiled Sponge Bob.

"I'll burn some fake money and portend it was only form the cash resister" laughed Sponge Bob.

Sponge bob slithered throw the port hole that lead to the front boat and then slide down the wall and stood up. He pulled out some fake money form his pocket. Opened the cash resister and started to burn the fake money.

Mr Krabs was at his desk coating money. He sifted the air.

"That smells like. Money burring!" yelled Mr Krabs.

Mr Krabs jumped over sponge Bob Who was snickering. Took the money and rolled over it he got up to see bunt money that was useless.

"Ha, ha April fools that wasn't real money that was fake money. Baw ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" Laughed Sponge Bob.

Mr Krabs Face sacked down wards.

"Sponge Bob" Mr Krabs Moaned.

"Yes" said Sponge Bob smiling reedy to burst.

"Your fired" boomed Mr Krabs Booting Sponge Bob Out of the Krusty Krab


	2. Chapter 2

Sponge Bob walked home hi head bent back with water spouts coming out of his eyes and landing on the ground next to him. Sponge walk s up to his house and the door opens and Sponge Bob walks in side and the door shuts Gary is sitting on the couch watching TV. Sponge flips his head so the top is on floor. Sponge Bob walks along past Gary leaving a trial of water behind him.

"Meow" said Gary.

Sponge Bob was at the door that leads to the hall way.

"Not Know Gary" cried sponge Bob swatting the air with his left hand.

Sponge Bob is lying sideways on his bed. Gary come smiled in and climbed on top of him had a file in his mouth. He slithers on top of sponge bob. Gary drops the file next to Sponge Bob.

"Meow" said Gary.

"Really" shot up Sponge Bob.

Gary was knocked on the floor. Sponge Bob read the file.

"This is good" said Sponge Bob.

Mr Krabs is standing in the boat.

"How are those patties Mr Squidward?" asked Mr Krabs.

"Fine Mr Krabs" groaned Squidward.

The TV tuned on.

"We turn on you TV for this very important news. Burger Barn has re opened and is selling Krappy Patties cheaper then the krusty Krab" said the TV Fish.

Mr Krabs looked down to see an Empty restaurant.

"Burger Barn sound familiar" mumbled Mr Krabs.

"It was A drive through opened by Sponge Bob last week it went out of business after the drive thru madness" monad Squidward.

"Oh year. I remember. I better check it out" said Mr Krabs.

Mr Krabs went to the door and picked up a green coat form the coat rack

"Squidward. Manage the restaurant wile I'm gone" said Mr Krabs putting on the coat.

"Hu" monad Squidward.

Mr Krabs scuttled along with out the green coat. He passed Patricks rock then Squidwards Easter island head. Then tuned in to Sponge Bob Pineapple to see a lived on a farm" pondered Mr Krabs. He walked up to the two doors and walked in side to see. A hay covered ground, people sitting on milking stools sitting at tabled made to look like barn yard animals. An upper level covered in hay and only reached by a ladder. Mr Krabs scuttled over to the service window wile looking around.

He bumps in to the service window.

"Can I help you there" calls Sponge Bob.

"Uh yes" cough Mr Krabs.

Sponge Bob Turned around. He was smiling then he sore Mr Krabs his face as he face dropped in to angry face.

"Go away Ungine" grumbled Sponge Bob.

"Sponge Boy Me bob" Said Mr Krabs.

Mr Krabs was in the kitchen, Sponge Bob face the back wall. Mr Krabs reached out to touch Sponge Bob. Sponge Bob tuned around vigorously pointing a spatula at Mr Krabs. Mr Krabs put his clams up in the air.

"Watch what you doing there Sponge boy me bob" said Mr Krabs as he slowly backed up.

Sponge Bob folwed with the spatula.

"You betrayed me Ungine so I betrayed you" yelled Sponge Bob.

"What do you mean Boy o?" asked Mr Krabs.

"I fooled you by burring the money and you fired me!" cried Sponge Bob angrily.

"Yes you played a cruel trick on me". Said Mr Krabs huddling up in the corner. "No wait a minute" said Mr Krabs. It was Patrick who played that first trick not me he was in a mask" explained Mr Krabs.

"It was" said Sponge Bob dropping the spatula.

_"Arr Sponge Bob get out hear" called Patrick._

_Sponge came out and saluted_

_"I, I Mr Krabs what do you need me to do" asked Sponge Bob._

_"Clean that" said Patrick. Potting to a mess. Sponge bob raced over a started to clean it up._

_Then he snuck over attached a hook on his clothes then backed away and pulled it._

_Riiiip_

_Sponge Bobs clothes came right off._

_Patrick burst out and Yelled "April fools Sponge Bob"_

Mr Krabs popped the cloud and it disappeared. Sponge bob put the spatula down. Sponge Bob fell in to Mr Krabs arms and began to cry.

"Mr Krabs what are we going to do?" cried Sponge Bob.

"I doubt know Sponge Bob" sighed Mr Krabs.

Mr Krabs was in a small pen wearing a cow costume in front of the service window with an electronic cash machine. A fish walked up.

"Yes I will have the double patty with cheese," said the fish.

Mr Krabs typed in to the cash machine.

"Ok that will be one dollar fifty. ONE DOLLAR FIFTY!" Mr Krabs boomed as fell apart on the floor in the pen.

Sponge Bob popped out form the window.

"At least gary let us turn the Krusty Krab in to the new Burger Barn" laughed Sponge Bob.


End file.
